licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 5
| next= }} Summary Asha wakes in her bed just before first light. She quickly gets dressed and pauses, confused at the silence coming from the courtyard outside her room. There should be a cacophony of sound coming from people preparing for the Trials. Asha then checks on her roommate Quira, whom she figured was still asleep, only to find her throat slit and blood everywhere. Asha screams, yet nobody comes to her cries. Slowly gathering her wits, Asha starts searching through the school trying to find someone else who had survived. She finds several more students dead in their beds and throughout the school, including Elders Jarras and Olin, Administrator Talean, and Mistress Alita. Eventually something registered to Asha through the grief and she thought of Davian and Wirr and rushed to the boy's quarters. Temporarily relived at finding Davian's room empty and no signs of violence, she then runs to Wirr's. Asha charges headlong into the room, surprising the three people already in there. They immediately bind her with cords of Essence and ask who she is and what she knows. Asha recognizes the three as the Elders from Tol Athian, then breaks into sobs as she tells them who she is and that she doesn’t know what happened, only that she woke up to find everyone dead. The female ElderWe finally find out her name in . comments about how Asha is 'the first one'Presumably the first one to survive the massacres at the Gifted schools we learned about in . and Ilseth agrees before sending Elder Kasperan and the female Elder to looks for other survivors while he stays to find out more from Asha. They release her from her bindings and Asha calms enough to ask about Wirr and Davian. In return, Elder Ilseth shows her a letter addressed to Elder Olin from someone named Torin. It says he and Davian have left on a matter of importance, to not follow, and that Davian is under his protection. Also, to tell his father that if they are caught, he will use the name he used at the school, and that his father can retrieve them both thenAll is revealed about Torin and his father in .. Asha stares at Ilseth in confusion asking who Torin is, when the Elder pulls a black disc from his pocket and places it against Asha's neck. She becomes paralyzed as he talks to her quietly, telling her becoming a Shadow is not so bad, that she won’t remember the pain or anything from waking up that morning. Ilseth tells her that he cannot risk anyone realizing that Davian escaped, but if the escherii let her survive, he should do the same. Asha stares in terror as Ilseth presses a finger against the disc and her body blazes as if on fire before she passes out. Characters Appeared *Asha *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Elder Kien as the unnamed female Elder *Elder Kasperan Mentioned *Mistress Alita *Blaine *Danin *Davian *Elocien Andras as the father in the letter *Fenred *Jadan *Elder Jarras *Elder Olin *Quira *Shass *Administrator Talean *Taranne *Tessia *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr and Torin Geography *Caladel (mentioned) *Tol Athian (mentioned) Terms *Administration *escherii *Essence *Shadow *Tenets *Trials Category:Chapters